Aquél Chico
by Phoenix-Gise
Summary: Ella no sabe quien es aquél chico que se le aparece en sueños, aunque lo ve todos los días.... Él no sabe que ella le cambiará el rumbo de su vida y el porque de su existir... Algo insólito pasará y hará que la vida de los dos cambie para siempre.


Aquel chico  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
Era una noche calurosa. Los finos rayos de luna caían sobre el pequeño arroyo que pasaba cerca de una casita situada a pocos metros del bosque, reflejando todo su esplendor. A lo lejos se escuchaban murmullos que aparentaban provenir de lo alto de la loma que separaba la casa de una niña y el pueblo muggle.  
  
La pequeña niña se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, leyendo el libro nuevo que le había traído la semana pasada su padre, de aquel pueblo tan extravagante.  
  
El brillo de la lámpara, situada sobre la pequeña mesita de luz, resaltaba sus hermosos rizos castaños. Sus delicadas manitos pasaban, una tras otra, las páginas del libro titulado "Hermoso atardecer". Le encantaba leer aquellos textos escritos por muggles, sentía algo en su interior, algo inexplicable. Le fascinaba la forma en que expresaban sus sentimientos aquellas personas que no tenían magia. Le encantaba leer cómo deseaban volar, viajar por el mundo como pájaros, pero especialmente la manera en que describían aquellos lugares que les parecían mágicos o fantásticos, como sacados de un cuento de hadas.  
  
"Gisela, metete en la cama"- Le dijo dulcemente su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ella, como la niña obediente que era, se recostó inmediatamente y se quedó dormida en unos pocos segundos.  
  
Casi siempre soñaba en que estaba en el bosque, y a lo lejos veía a una persona muy esbelta y hermosa. Era la figura de un hermoso chico, que la seguía con la mirada. Pero éste era distinto. A lo lejos escuchaba el aullido de un lobo y el ladrido de un perro, como si estuvieran jugando. Le parecía raro ya que nunca había soñado con esos sonidos. Pero algo la hizo despertar.  
  
No supo que fue, era como que sentía que tenía que estar despierta aquella noche. Y fue cuando escucho los mismos sonidos de su sueño. No sabía que hacer, si ir a ver o quedarse en su cuarto. Pero la intriga pudo más, y salió de éste poniéndose lo primero que encontró, una bata blanca bordada en rosa que le resaltaba la delicada piel y los rasgos tan juveniles con esos ojos marrones, que la convertían en la adorable niña de 6 años.  
  
Pasó por el largo pasillo en puntillas de pie, ya que en el otro extremo se encontraban sus padres. Bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal sin hacer el menor ruido. Siguió el sendero que daba exactamente al comienzo del bosque y emprendió su búsqueda.  
  
Persiguiendo aquellos sonidos se encontró en medio del bosque, pero no tenía miedo, estaba entusiasmada por su aventura. Caminó, caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a un lugar descampado en donde sólo había un pequeño montículo de tierra.  
  
En seguida supo que los sonidos provenían del otro lado de aquella atrevida loma que se interponía entre ellos. Se acercó lentamente, la subió y se agachó para que no la vieran.  
  
Tres animalitos corrían y jugaban alegremente en el prado. Sentía unas grandes ganas de unirse a ellos. El pequeño perrito negro saltaba sobre el lobito. Y un ciervo los miraba corriendo alegremente alrededor de ellos como esperando el momento propicio para caerles encima.  
  
Gisela los observaba y se reía por las travesuras que hacían. Le parecía raro que esas tres clases de animales jugaran juntas, especialmente el pequeño lobito, pero al ver el episodio todas sus dudas iban desapareciendo de su cabeza. Ahora el lobito era el que estaba arriba del perro y le mordiqueba la oreja. El ciervo, también se había prendido al juego, tirándose sobre ellos y haciendo que el lobito perdiera su equilibrio.  
  
Gisela quizo acercarse más, para poder verlos mejor. Pero sin darse cuenta tiró una pequeña piedra que rodó hasta donde estaban ellos.  
  
Los tres pararon su juego y la miraban atentamente. Fueron tres minutos de indecisión, sin que ninguno supiera cómo reaccionar. El primero en acercarse a ella fue el perrito. A medida que se acercaba su forma iba cambiando. Ya no era un perro, sino en chico!  
  
Ella se sorprendió mucho, no porque fuera un animago; pues conocía gente así, sino porque a su edad ya era uno. Sus padres le habían comentado que a partir de los 16 se les estaba permitido transformarse en un animago, y que debían registrarse. Pero este chico, que parecía tener la misma edad que ella, ya era uno. Entonces los otros dos animalitos también eran animagos - pensó.  
  
Mientras que ella estaba con la cabeza enredada en miles de dudas, el chico llegó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Ella sintió que todo su ser se paralizaba con tan solo el contacto de la piel tan suave del niño. Él le hizo señas de que fuera con ellos y se uniera. Gisela, aún sin saber lo que le pasaba, aceptó ir con él.  
  
Y así transcurrió la noche. Jugando y diviertiéndose con el niño; del cual todavía no sabía el nombre, y sus dos amigos.  
  
Pero ella sabía que en algún momento se acabaría y tendría que volver a su casa, pero no quería que fuera en ese momento. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese y sea eterno.  
  
De a poco vio que los tres niños desaparecían lentamente, como esfumándose. Todo se volvía borroso. Parecía que ellos no notaban nada extraño. ¿Era ella la que se desvanecía del lugar? ¿Por qué? Ella no quería desaparecer de ese hermoso sitio.  
  
Sentía algo extraño en su brazo, como si alguien la tocara. También escuchaba una vocecita a lo lejos que le decía que se despertara.  
  
Todo sucedió de manera confusa e inexplicable...las figuras se distorsionaban, los colores se mezclaban como en la paleta de un pintor y comenzaban a girar a su alrededor en forma vertiginosa.  
  
Tenía la sensación de hundirse en un pozo sin fondo, de ser arrastrada por un remolino implacable. Le faltaba el aire y quería gritar para que el niño y sus amigos la ayudaran. Pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca. Finalmente todo se oscureció y ya no pudo verlos.  
  
Pestañeó con fuerza, pensando que así su visión se aclararía. No fue así. Sin embargo, al tercer intento su visión se despejó. Más ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en su habitación. En su cama, donde precisamente todo había comenzado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Autora: Phoenix_GISE  
  
"Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Rowling, menos los inventados por mi 'Gisela y su familia' (hasta el momento)" 


End file.
